


Fillory Book 8: So...I'm a God now.

by HowlingMadGirl (SGALOVER)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AUs for Everyone, Snark warning, Spoilers for Magicians Season 2, tags will change with story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/HowlingMadGirl
Summary: So...Magic is gone.  Everyone is miserable or about to be deaded.  Can any person save them?  No.  But the new God of Fillory can.  At least this one doesn't seem to be obsessed with entertainment and tiny cakes.  Will he help return Magic to our hero's sections of the multi-verse?  Who is he really?





	1. New God

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to a little personal project I've been working on. Lately life has been kind of a downer and I needed something to perk me up. My main man Anthony showed me a TV series called Magicians. It was love at first Eliot. I know I have other stories that I need to be working on right now. And I am. But when a TV show goes on break it can be a blow to the motivation. So I used my new obsession to get the juices flowing again. I'm already several chapters deep and there is no sign of stopping.  
> ATTENTION!!!!  
> There will be other shows tagged after the first chapter. The only reason I'm not adding the right tags now is because I think that might ruin the surprise for some people.
> 
> Whelp, that about covers the intro. Don't forget to let me know what you think down at the bottom once you've finished. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Have a great weekend everyone!

Eliot didn't have much time to take in the scene. Spears, Fairies, the terrified eyes of the people he loved. His body lacked the usual hum of energy. Eliot was defenseless. They were all going to die. The Fairies raised their spears. And then a blue light blinded all those present. A sound almost like crackling flames echoed off the stone walls once the light vanished. Eliot blinked away the spots in his eyes and stared at the new figure in his Throne Room.

The man, or at least the thing that looked like one, appeared to be in his early forties. His hair was short cut and dark while peppered with gray. Eyes that literally glowed blue took in the surroundings while a pair of thin lips scowled. Eliot was slightly distracted by the clothing the man wore. A dark blue leather jacket with tight black pants, both obviously Earth fashion. There was also an empty gun holster strapped to one thigh for some reason.

One of the Fairies reacted with a lunge forward. What happened next was hard to describe. The white spear tip that was headed for the stranger's neck seemed to shimmer. After it got close the white material of the weapon started to brown and blacken. When it was an inch from it's mark the whole thing turned to dust. No one moved while the stranger raised an eyebrow and let out an interested hum, “That's neat.” he said absently before his eyes fixed on Eliot, “You the King around here?” All Eliot could think to do was nod as he pushed Fen a little further behind him, “Nice to meet you. I'm the new God of Fillory.” it was said in such a bored tone that those words took a moment to register

“You are?” was Eliot's response. He tried not to wince at his own lack of eloquence.

“Guess so.” the God's eyes moved around the room again, “Who are these assholes than?”

“Fairies!” Fen snapped while stepping out from behind Eliot, “They tricked me into a deal for our child.” her voice breaks slightly as she explains

“Did you hand the kid over?” the God asks with that same bored tone

They all share nervous looks, “No.” Margo spoke now, stepping forward slightly, “But that didn't stop them from kidnapping Fen and the baby.” she pointed and accusing finger at the nearest Fairy, “And even though they have the kid they still came here to kill us all!”

“Now that is just bad manners.” the God gave the Fairies a cruel smile, “I think your boss and I need to have a talk about the fairness of deals and how kids are off limits.”

Between one blink and the next the room emptied of all intruders. Moments later guards ran in to report that the Fairy Army formerly outside the castle had vanished into thin air. Eliot turned to Margo, “What just happened?”

“Fuck if I know.” Margo said with a tone of equal shock

\----------------BREAK---------------

It's only half a week before the self proclaimed God appears again. Eliot is alone this time in his chambers. He gives a little squeak of shock when he turns and the man is smirking at him from the bed. Eliot has a moment of regret that he is a happily married man. The God has laid himself on his side. The clothing is different but no less Earth-like. The tight black jeans and dark blue t-shirt show off a greatly honed form. Those glowing blue eyes sparkle when the God asks, “Did you miss me?”

“I'd have to know you in order to miss you.” Eliot replies without missing a beat while pulling the towel covering him tighter around his waist. Water from his shower makes him shiver as it trails down his spine, “So, new God, what would you like us to call you?” he tries to keep his tone as polite as possible

“Not sure yet.” the God replies, “I haven't really had time to think about it. Lots of other shit to handle.” he gives Eliot a reprising look, “Is it true your friend killed all the Tree People?”

Eliot winces as his eyes drift longingly too his wardrobe. He's not foreign to the idea of being naked in front of strangers. But this man, with his glowing eyes and lazy drawl of a voice, makes Eliot feel exposed, “That's correct. Though at the time she was missing her soul if that helps lessen the blow.”

“No blow to lessen.” the God says with a shrug, “I can just make more...apparently.”

“What does that mean?”

“I'm gonna level with you kid.” the God sighs and sits up so that his legs hang over the side of the bed, “I haven't been a God all that long.”

Eliot isn't sure how to take that. He clears his throat, “So, what, you're only a thousand years old or something?”

“Try less than a month.” the God corrects with a bitter smile, “On another Earth I was considered a murderer and a thief. And I was up until the day I joined a team on a mission. Long story short I got myself killed trying to save everyone. Everyone just so happened to include Time itself.”

Eliot blinked, “Like actual Time?” his brain is having trouble with that one

“Yeah. And apparently that gives me the honor of being a God.” he motions around Eliot's bedroom, “This was the only world currently with a vacancy. I'm told you killed the last one.” those glowing eyes were suddenly so cold, “I wouldn't suggest trying that again.”

“Of course not.” Eliot assured. He knew he should just stop there. Nothing about this was really his to mettle in. Well, nothing except this was the new God of his entire world. They had only just rid themselves of a horribly selfish monster. And this one had already admitted to being a thief and a murderer. What kind of man had he been? What sort of God would he make? Eliot had to at least try something“You know, I could help you.”

The God raises an eyebrow, “How so?”

“Well, you just said you're new to all this. Not just being a God but Fillory too. I suspect Magic may also be a new thing yes?” 

The God frowns, “I was told there was Magic. But then I get here and everyone says that the Well Spring is broken. I checked the Spring. It's not broken or poisoned. It's just gone. Dry as a fucking bone.”

“Yeah, about that.” Eliot takes a few shaking steps toward the wardrobe. The God just rolls his eyes and makes a motion at the closet. Eliot takes that as an invitation and scurries over to get some underwear. While he dresses he explains about Ember and Umber and how their deaths had pissed off some really powerful people. When he finishes and turns the God looks like he's thinking hard about something.

“So you got cut off from an outside source?”

Eliot nodded, “Yes.”

The God hums, “Well if these douche bags won't give it back we'll just have to find a new source.”

“You say that like it's easy.” Eliot ran his hand through his wet curls. If he had magic those hands would be drying and styling. Alas, Eliot didn't even have a hair dryer. He pushed away that depressing thought to be replaced with another, “Our last hope was the Fairies, which my High Queen and Wife consulted without my knowledge.”

“Oh yeah, about that.” the God snapped his fingers and something appeared at the end of the bed. It was a bassinet made of dark blue wood. A pattern of white snowflakes adorned the sides. From within a tiny pink hand reached up. Eliot's heart stopped in his chest as the God lifted a blanket wrapped bundle into his arms, “She really is cute. A little fussy but that's a newborn for you.” The God walked slowly across the room until he was close enough to offer Eliot the squirming form, “Go on, hold your girl.”

The God needn't have prompted. Eliot snatched her as gently as he could. He stared down into fresh eyes the same color as his own. Eliot had no control of the tears forming or the smile growing on his lips. She was perfect. Eliot trailed a finger down her cheek. As he lifted it away one tiny hand latched on. Eliot's breath hitched in shocked wonder. How could something so small be so strong.

“Eliot?”

Eliot turned at the sound of Fen's voice. Upon seeing the baby Fen gasped. She ran forward to embrace both her husband and newly reclaimed child. They shed tears of joy while fawning over the newest addition to their family. It eventually came to Eliot's attention that the God was gone. Also, Fen noticed a name carved into one side of the bassinet.

“Lisa.” Fen said in a testing manner. After a moment she smiled, “I like it.”

“Out little Lisa.” Eliot whispered as he rocked his baby girl

\-----------------------BREAK-----------------

“I think I might have a solution.”

“Jesus Christ!” Eliot yelled in surprise. Fen, who was under him, screamed while trying to cover herself. Idri didn't miss a beat. The older man was on his feet, sword in hand, in the span of a few seconds. His nude state didn't seem to bother him all that much as he stood protectively in front of Eliot and Fen.

Eliot peered around his newly married husband and frowned with worry. The God had returned. This time he was dressed a bit more like a local. Blue cloth pants, a white linen shirt, and a light blue vest with clock faces and snowflakes stitched in random places. The God appeared unbothered at having interrupted their honeymoon as he flipped pages on an old looking clipboard. The God continued speaking, “The way the Spring is built is fascinating. Unlike a normal Well that draws on a natural resource the Well Spring is a container. Or a fountain without the water jets. What that means for us is we just have to flip the switch back or find a new supply system.” The God smirked as he looked up, “Lucky for you I have a...” The God blinked, “I thought you had a wife?”

“I do.” Eliot said, “She's hiding under the covers.”

“Royal sandwich? Nice.” he leers, “So, which one of you is the meat between the bread?”

“Please stop insulting my spouses.” Idri growled while tightening his grip on his sword

“Oh!” The God looked surprised but mildly pleased, “Is polyamory a thing here? How wonderfully progressive.” he snapped his fingers and suddenly Eliot was standing while fully dressed, “Come on High King. I need a quick consult.”

Eliot barely had his mouth open to protest when he found himself in an unfamiliar room. Though _room_ was a bit of an understatement. The place was more like a warehouse, about medium size. It was filled with scrap, scattered papers and bottles, an assortment of battered furniture, as well as a giant hole in the floor, “Where are we?” was all he could think to say

“The Well Spring.” The god said as he approached a large white board with things scribbled on it, “I remodeled. That office gave me the creeps.”

“You have no idea.” Eliot peered down the hole. The bucket at the dry bottom showed this was indeed the Well Spring

“Come over here already.” The God waited for Eliot to join him at the white board before he pointed to a crudely drawn model of something, “So, Well Spring is empty. The Gods who controlled the flow of the Magic cut you off. That doesn't mean there aren't other sources.” he pointed at two symbols. One was obviously a lightning bolt. The other was either a lumpy pear, a lamp, or an hour glass, “I know of at least 2 energy sources that cover the enter multiverse. If we can find a way to harness that energy we can fill the Well Spring with it.”

“Can't you just ask for it?” Eliot inquired

“Where would be the fun in that?” The God asked with a sly grin

“It's not about fun.” Eliot explained, trying to keep his tone respectful, “You probably don't know this, being a new God, but stealing power never ends well. And while you might survive whatever punishment you get for jacking said power I promise you that me and mine probably won't.”

The God frowned, “You think I would let other Gods hurt my people?” he sounded a little hurt at the implication

“It's not about _letting_ ” Eliot explained, “It's about who has more power. All the seriously powerful ones are old as sin. You're just a newbie, no offense.”

“None taken. It's a valid point.”

“So maybe, for the people, ask first.”

Eliot waited for a reply nervously. The God had gone back to examining his white board. Occasionally he'd mumble to himself and change something with a hasty squiggle. After several minutes The God put down his marker and said, “Looks like I've got some research to do.” he turns to face Eliot fully, “You know where a guy could read up on Magic? Like how it interacts with natural forces and that kind of thing?” Eliot opened his mouth to reply, “And don't say The Library. I already tried but nobody is home.”

Eliot's gut sunk, “It's...gone?”

“No, just locked. All the Fountains are. Good thing I don't need them. Now, information location please.”

“I suppose the next best place would be Brakebills College of Magic.” Eliot supplied with slight hesitation, “We've been out of contact since the Spring was cut off. I don't have any idea what you might be walking into. Their Magic was connected to ours.”

“Magic School? Like Hogwarts?” The god sounded almost excited

Eliot snorted in surprise, “Hardly. Think Magical Yale with more booze and drugs. There are a few decent Magicians. I attended before the Royal Burden fell upon me, as did Queen Margo. King Quentin and Queen Alice were still enrolled last I heard.”

“Why aren't they here ruling with you?”

“Long story. Short version is that in order to pay for something I had to marry Fen. Apparently once you do that you can never leave Fillory. A lot happened after that and I ended up getting banished for a bit. I had to come back though.

“Why?”

“For my family and my kingdom.” Eliot looked the God in the eye, “Fillory is my home.”

“Good answer.”

Eliot was suddenly back in his bedroom. Fen was sitting on the bed being comforted by Idri. When they saw him they both pulled him down into their embrace. Idri nipped at Eliot's ear, “You appear whole.”

“I am. He didn't hurt me.” Eliot let himself be snuffled, “He's trying to fix the Well Spring.”

“A God who actually does something?” Idri asked with only half a tone of humor

“He mentioned once being human.” Fen offered up, “Maybe he hasn't forgotten what that was like yet?”

“Let's hope not.” Eliot looked out his window at the night sky, “He's our last shot.”


	2. Welcome to Brakebills

Professor Mitchum startled when someone wrapped on the Library Help Desk. She didn't get many visitors since most of the student body left. Not much point in attending Magical College when Magic had vanished. She was even more startled when she looked up into a pair of glowing blue eyes.

“Good afternoon.” the Being said politely, “I was wondering if you had any books on how different types of Magics and Energies effect one another.”

In a sort of stunned shock Professor Mitchum pointed to the back left corner of the first floor, “We have a few spare textbooks on the basics as well as some more advanced volumes and theory papers.”

“Thank you.” the man shaped thing wandered off in the direction Professor Mitchum had pointed

The Professor reached for her phone the moment the Being was out of sight. A few rings later and Dean Fogg answered his line with a curt and abrupt, “What?”

“Fogg, it's Mitchum.” she whispered into the phone, “Something just entered the library asking for information.”

“Some _thing_?”

“That's right! With glowing eyes and good manners. It's in the energy convergence section right now.”

“And you just let it in?!” Fogg practically yelled

“What the fuck else am I supposed to do?!” Mitchum hoarsely whispered, “I don't have any Magic. None of us do. I told you we should have moved the library. This information is just too dangerous to leave lying around unprotected!” there was no response, “Hello? Fogg?”

“Excuse me.” Mitchum let out a little yelp as the voice came from above her. The phone slipped from her numbing fingers as she looked up. The Being, one curious eyebrow raised, was leaning over the desk in order to see her, “Is everything alright?”

“Fine.” she squeaked while getting quickly to her feet. She plastered a large smile on her face, “Is there something I can help you with?” her knees shook under the desk

“Yes.” the Being pointed around, “Do you have any books about Fillory?”

“F-f-fillory?” Mitchum fidgeted, “Like the child book series?”

“Um...” the Being frowned in confusion, “No. The Magical land a couple dimensions over.”

Mitchum gulped, “I'm afraid I've only ever heard of the book series.”

“I'll take it from here Mitchum.” she spun to see Fogg standing in the doorway. 

She didn't need to be told twice, “Yes sir.” she was gone instantly

\---------------BREAK-------------------

Quentin yawned as his eyes blinked open. He stared for a moment at the ceiling of the Library. It used to be the only place he could get any quiet. Now it was just the place with a very comfortable couch. He sat up and stretched. Quentin stilled when a pair of deep voices reached his ears.

“Why are you here?” that was Dean Fogg

“For a book. But apparently this isn't the place to look for it.” Quentin didn't recognize that one

“What made you think it was? Who led you to this place?”

“The High King of Fillory.”

Quentin's heart rate skyrocketed, “Eliot!” Quentin didn't even think before he dove from his alcove at news of his friend. The sight that met him froze his blood. It gave him flashbacks to the first ever Beast attack. A Being with strange features was facing off against the Dean. His fingers itched with the urge to do Battle Magic. He shivered when the strange blue eyes pinned him in place.

“You know Eliot?” the Being looked Quentin up and down, “King Quentin?”

He swallowed hard, “Yes.”

The Being offered a soft smile, “Easy kid, I'm not here to hurt you. I came to help believe it or not.”

“I choose not to.” Dean Fogg stumbled forward slightly but remained firm, “I don't really know what you are or what you are doing here. But I do know that Magic is not supposed to exist. I also know I have not been misinformed about your bizarre physical features.”

“Now that's just rude.” the stranger interrupted, “And as for Magic you've got it wrong. That's not what I'm made of. But I am trying to bring Magic back. Or at least some version of it everyone can use.” the Being started to silently approach the Dean. Quentin saw Fogg wasn't aware of that. Now that the Dean no longer had access to Magic glasses he was adjusting to using a cane and his hearing. Quentin opened his mouth to shout out a warning but it was too late. The Being reached out fast and it's hand wrapped around Dean Fogg's upper face, “This might hurt a little.”

A bright blue light started to emanate between the space of Fogg's face and the Being's hand. As it grew in intensity Fogg started to struggle. A growl formed in the man's throat that soon became a howl of pain. Quentin could see red trails beginning to fall down Fogg's face. As suddenly as it started it was over. Fogg collapsed to his knees with his hands over his eyes. The Being was standing there looking 100% pleased with himself. It was almost like he was waiting to be thanked. Quentin's blood boiled, “You bastard!” he yelled as all his depression and anger swelled to the surface at once. He lunged forward and tackled the being around the middle. Or at least he tried to. He made contact with thin air and fell to the ground without anything to grip.

“Take it easy there kid.” the Being had appeared off to the left with a small frown on his face, “It's nothing to freak out about.”

Quentin prepared to retort but Fogg's voice cut him off, “How is this possible.” Quentin turned and gasped. Fogg was looking up at the Being with perfectly normal eyes. No scars, no blank stare. They were even beginning to shine with tears.

“It's a thing I've been working on with some of the animals in the woods.” the Being said with a shrug, “I figured I'd get the part where you learn I'm not the bad guy out of the way. I'm just a God trying to figure out a way to stop all our worlds from dying.” it examined it's nails, “I mean, I could just leave if you really don't want to ever have magic again.”

“No!” Quentin's heart ached at the loss of a hope that hadn't even formed yet. He actually fell to his knees at the feet of this strange Being, something he hadn't done even for Ember or Umber., “Please, you can't let it stay this way.” he was practically groveling, “We'll do anything you want.”

The Being gave him an angry scowl while reaching down to take firm old of Quentin's shoulder. He flinched and waited to either die or have the shit beat out of him. Instead he was pulled to his feet and the Being said sternly, “One, King's shouldn't beg and plead like cowardly thieves. At least no King who wants to rule in my land. Got it?” Quentin nodded, “Second, I was just kidding. Fillory needs the Magic too much anyway for me to leave it off.”

“You're a God of Fillory?” Quentin tried to understand this

“I'm _the_ God of Fillory. Newly instated.”

“How is this possible.” Fogg's repeated words interrupted, still in that awed tone, “There is no magic to draw from here. Where did you get enough power?”

“Again, I don't use Magic like you do. I pull power from a different source. I'm trying to figure out how to do the same for everyone else. Hence me poking around a college library like a desperate Undergrad.” The Being, a fucking God, turned back to Quentin, “Where do the students keep the off limits stuff?”

“What? What does that have to do with anything?” Quentin's tone was defensive out of reflex

“Contraband is a staple of college life. I imagine that at a Magical School said contraband includes advanced texts, Your library is too kid friendly so I need whatever you clever classmen have managed to squirrel away.”

Did everything this God talk about come out in such a bored tone? Quentin wondered that as he shot a nervous look at Fogg. The man seemed to only be half listening while looking out a window. Quentin decided to take advantage of that distraction and said in a half whisper, “They're all at the Physical Kid's Cottage on the other side of Campus.”

“Lead the way.”

“Hold on.” Fogg was getting shakily to his feet. It seemed his awe was wearing off, “I can't just let you walk across...”

“I'm sorry.” The God's voice was suddenly cold, “Are you trying to argue with me? After what I just did for you?”

“It's about safety.” Fogg persisted

“Are you saying I'm the type to attack helpless children?” The following silence was answer enough, “I see.”

Quentin gasped when Fogg vanished without warning, “Wha...”

Don't panic.” The God's softer tones had returned, “He's perfectly safe. I just sent him forward in time about 6 hours. That should give us a good head start on him.” The God gave Quentin a conspiratorial wink before gesturing at the door, “Shall we go now your Majesty?”

Quentin could only manage a soundless nod before he headed for the exit. The walk across the grounds mostly passed in silence. Occasionally the God would ask questions about the curriculum, staff, or general life on Campus. They were almost to the cottage when the first student spotted them. Of course it had to be Alice. Quentin pretended he hadn't seen her, praying she would just continue walking. The God screwed all that up when he turned and made eye contact with her. Alice stiffened, her hackles visibly rising even from several dozen feet away. Quentin saw her fingers twitch and he knew she was fighting ht same urges he had back in the Library. For several seconds they all just stared at one another. Then Alice moved, her face showing she had come to some sort of internal decision Neither Quentin or the God shifted, simply watched her approach. She stopped about 10 feet away, “Are we under attack again?” Alice's tone was as stiff as her shoulders. Though her eyes held a note of underlying fear.

The God snorted, “Oh, I like you.”

“That's Queen Alice.” Quentin supplied quickly

“Good, that makes this whole thing easier.” The God offered his hand to Alice, “I'm the new God of Fillory. Nice to meet you.”

Alice examined the offered appendage as if it were a poisonous snake, “What are you doing here?” she asked without taking it

The God lowered his hand and shrugged, “I'm trying to help. No one seems to believe me though. We were just headed to the Physical Kid's Cottage. Care to join us?” he offered his elbow with a puckish grin

“Like I have a choice.” Alice half growled as she walked over to Quentin's other side. They made it 10 feet before they realized the God hadn't moved. He was standing in the same spot with a slightly sad look on his face.

“You always have a choice. At least when it's a personal decision.” The God said seriously, “I may not be the nicest guy but I'm not into messing with free will.”

“Oh.” Alice looked a little stunned. If asked Quentin would have admitted to sharing the emotion. After a few seconds Alice gave a little nod, “I'd like to go with you.”

The smile was back, “Alright. After you my Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when I update the tags. Everyone be ready! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. Don't forget to drop a kudos or leave a comment to let me know what you think. Have a great weekend everyone!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of Fillory's new God comes to light. But does this secret impact our Heroes or their new God more?

Quentin shifted nervously on the couch and sipped his drink. Even with the music playing in the background it felt oddly quiet. That was how it was most days now anyway. The students tried their best to stay upbeat. The parties were still thrown and drugs still consumed. But without Magic it all lost a valuable spark. Quentin watched Todd mix a whiskey sour while eyeing the other room, “He said to be left alone Todd.” Quentin reminded before the other man could ask, yet again, if there was anything he could do. He'd been doing that ever since Quentin and Alice had arrived at the Cottage. Todd was the only other one besides the two of them with a current free period. Todd had opened his mouth to greet them, seen the God, and gone weirdly stiff. Not in the way Alice had when she sensed a possible threat. It was more like the kind of stiff a person got when confronted with something they've wanted without expecting it to actually happen.

That sort of attitude had made introductions easier. It had consisted mostly of the God saying, “Hey kid. I'm a powerful God. Leave me alone to study.” and then shutting himself in the back dinning room with all the books Quentin had been able to find. Three hours later and not a peep from inside. Though Todd kept looking at it like he expected it to explode.

When the younger man gave a hum of contemplation Quentin cracked, “Okay, seriously, what is your deal?!” he half snapped. 

Alice looked up from the homework she had been doing while Todd jumped slightly in surprise and stuttered out, “W-w-what? I don't understand.”

“You keep twitching and asking to be in the same room as the dangerous God of a Magical land.” Quentin pointed out the obvious, “And the way you looked at him when we got here made it seem like you knew him or something.”

“That...its...it can't be...” Todd let out a loud growl of frustration and put down the glass he had been holding, “You'll think I'm insane.” he finished pathetically 

“We've all seen a lot the last few years.” Alice offered as she collected all her papers and put them on the table in front of her. All her attention then focused on Todd, “If you know something about that Being you should tell us. No matter how out of the box you might think it is. He's our only hope for Magic right now. Not to mention the new God of Fillory where some of our friends happen to be in charge.”

Todd shot one last look at the door before motioning silently for them to follow after. He led them up the stairs and into his room. Since Magic was no longer around a few new things had started popping up around campus more often. One of those things was television. Being the new cool kid Todd had a rather nice one that included a Netflix account. As Todd flipped through an impressive list of watched programs Quentin shared a look with Alice. When Alice just shrugged Quentin asked, “What are we doing Todd?”

“I literally have no idea how I'm going to explain this to you.” Todd answered bluntly, “So I'm just going to show you something.” he motioned to his bed, “Take a seat and get comfortable. There are a few minutes before it gets to a point you might be interested in.”

With no better options Quentin and Alice followed Todd's instructions and waited. Todd found what he was looking for and pulled up an episode, “It's called Legends of Tomorrow.”

\---------------BREAK----------------

Leonard Snart had been through a lot in the last few weeks. Dying, being confronted by the manifestation of Time, gifted God powers by said manifestation and given an entire World to rule over. Not to mention finding out that his powers revolved around Time, which should have been a given. It let him do all kinds of amazing things. Like squeeze days worth of reading into only a few hours time. Ideas were already laid out in his mind as he opened the door to the room he had isolated himself in, “Hey Quentin, do you know if...” the room was empty, drinks and belongings abandoned on the coffee table, “Hello?” Len looked around again while stepping deeper into the room, “Where the Hell did they go?” he asked himself. The front door opened and a young woman entered. She froze when her eyes landed on him. Len offered a small smile, “Hey, can you tell me where I could find Quentin's room? I have something important to tell him.”

The girl hesitated for only a moment, “His room is upstairs.” she squeaked before bolting back out the door

Len was really getting sick of all this fear. He understood that his eyes were a bit unnerving. But surely these kids weren't scared of every Magical being. Everyone who saw him acted like he was about to rip their intestines out. That was before knowing what he even was. Should he be offended? Len pondered this as he ascended the stairs. Once at the top he realized a different problem. He had no idea which room was Quentin's. Process of elimination it was. The first three rooms were empty. The fourth held something that made Len's blood freeze.

“ _My old friend, please forgive me._ ”

Len could only stare in growing horror at the television screen through the cracked open door. That was _him_! Len watched himself clock Mick across the face. Watched himself kiss Sara. Watched himself face down the Time Masters with a grin. Len jumped slightly when the video paused and Quentin's voice said, “This can't be right.”

“I never said it was.” that was Todd. Len had met the young man briefly upon arriving at the Cottage, “You asked me why I was freaking out. This is why!”

“That can't be him though.” Alice's voice insisted, “It's just a TV show.”

Len lost track of their conversation. He was too caught up in looking at the television screen. It was frozen on an exterior shot of the Oculus explosion. The sight of those blue flames made Len shiver. His mind was hurled back to that time.

_Len screamed for a bit before he realized there was no longer any pain. There wasn't much of anything. He was floating in a world of glowing blues and whites. Or at least he thought he was floating. Len couldn't seem to find his body so it was hard to tell. A voice came from all around him._

_“Thank you.” it said with a soft tone of gratitude, “You have freed not only me but your entire world. You should be proud.”_

_Len wasn't really sure how to respond. He had plenty he wanted to say. He wanted to tell the voice to fuck off. That he hadn't sacrificed himself for anyone other than the people he cared about. He also wanted to tell the voice that he wasn't proud. Len was ashamed. Ashamed he hadn't planned for his own death. Ashamed he hadn't said a final goodbye to Lisa. Ashamed he had left Mick alone to face Savage and any remaining Time Masters without Len by his side. He wanted to say all these things. But Len had no idea where his mouth was._

_Turns out the voice didn't need him to, “You have no reason to feel shame Leonard Snart.” Len felt as if something warm was being wrapped around his consciousness. With it came an overwhelming sense of peace. Len's grief and anger at his own death faded away._

_If Len had had breath to steal it would have been gone. He felt so...whole. For the first time ever he felt completely contented. The warmth, which was growing stronger, was also filling him with power. Enough power that Len was almost overwhelmed._

_“Be calm my chosen one.” The voice said soothingly, “Let my energies mix with your own. Let us become one.”_

Len snapped out of his memories when the door he was lurking behind opened. Todd let off a slightly girly scream when he found himself inches from Len's taller form. Quentin and Alice, who stood behind Todd, gasped in equal surprise. Len took a slow breath before pointing at the television, “What the fuck is that?”

Len let the children stand in silence for a little over a minute. Alice was brave enough to speak first, “What do you think it is?”

“We aren't playing that game.” Len said stiffly. He shoved past the three young adults and made a direct line for the TV. He examined every inch of it. It appeared perfectly normal. Len turned back to find Todd had split. Alice and Quentin were seated on the bed now looking guilty and resigned, “How did you get this to work without Magic?” he asked seriously

They blinked at him, “It runs on electricity?” Quentin supplied in the form of a half question

“Stop being a smart ass!” Len shouted in anger. The kids winced so Len took a few seconds to try and calm himself with minimal success, “I didn't mean the TV.” he explained between gritted teeth. Len pointed an accusing finger at the screen, “I meant how did you get a recording of my death?!”

Alice's jaw dropped. Quentin's eyes widened to the size of hubcaps and he half whispered, “You've got to be shitting me.”

Len's body was starting to vibrate with emotion. Something was seriously wrong around here. How did they have this? Had they known who he was this whole time? If so, why hide it? And then Alice said the words that made something in Len's brain snap, “That's just Netflix. It's a show called Legends of Tomorrow. It's not supposed to be real. Those are just actors.”

\--------------------BREAK------------------

Quentin tried his best not to tremble. The air in the room vibrated with wild energies. The God's eyes burned like two miniature suns. It was the most emotional Quentin had seen him get so far. Out of reflex Quentin took hold of Alice's hand. She squeezed back just as tightly. And then, as suddenly as the fury had come, all emotion visibly drained from the God. In an oddly quiet state the God exited the room. After a few seconds Alice pulled Quentin up and after the Being. They caught up with him downstairs. He had found Todd at the bar and was ordering a drink. Todd, while still obviously freaked out, didn't hesitate to do as instructed. A large tumbler of brown liquid with ice was presented swiftly and gone twice as fast. The God motioned for another without a word.

Todd managed to speak as he handed over the second drink, “So...are you him?” the God simply stared. Todd gulped but forged ahead recklessly, “Leonard Snart I mean.”

The new drink met the same fate as the first before the God answered, “Not anymore kid.” When Todd picked up the bottle to refill the newly empty tumbler the God snatched it. He took several large pulls and when he came up for air he said, “I'm the fucking God of Fillory.” Another swig from the bottle, “Call me Glacio.” He vanished

Todd broke the following silence, “Hey, he stole my good scotch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it feels good to change the tags at last. Super weird not to until now. Oh well.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to devote more time to writing in general so I should be updating more often. I hope you all have a great week!! Don't forget to comment or kudos to tell me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

“My King!” Eliot looked up from the papers he had been reading over. Tip was sprinting down the hallway with a large smile on his face. He met Eliot in front of the door to the Throne Room, “It's amazing!” Tip wheezed happily while leaning against one wall for recovery

“What?” Eliot couldn't imagine what had caused such a reaction. Nothing came to mind. Nothing except, “Is it the Well Spring?” he almost didn't dare hope at this point

“The Royal Engineers have been given a gift by our new God. He claims they are plans for a device which, once built, is sure to return Fillory's Magic.”

“That is amazing.” Eliot agreed. A slight concern itched at the back of his mind. He asked, “Why did the God not deliver something so important to me though?”

Tip's smile dimmed, “It is possible our God is currently intoxicated. The Royal Engineers report the God appeared from nowhere ranting about something called a Net-a-felix and smelling strongly of drink.” the smile was replaced with a frown, “It is also reported that he was complaining about a Child of Earth. Someone named Todd?”

“Fucking Todd.” Eliot hissed. What had that fucking moron done to upset Eliot's God? And what the Hell was a Net-a-felix?

\-------------BREAK------------------

“If you're that worried why don't you just summon him?” Margo asked a week later

Eliot lolled his head sideways to look better at his friend. She was sitting on the Throne. Eliot was on the top step of the stairs leading up to it, his head in Margo's lap. He sighed, “What do we summon him with? I already sent people to Ember's old Temple. Our God isn't there. And we don't know enough about him to get anything that might attract him.”

“Than just wait.” Margo supplied bluntly, “He has to show up so that his machine can work right?”

“Hopefully. From the sound of it he's probably on a bender.”

“That hurts Eliot.”

Both Margo and Eliot looked up. Their God was standing in the middle of the room. Eliot blinked, “Are you wearing red?”

“Yes.” the God fingered the edge of his red dress shirt, “I've been feeling like a change.” and a change it was. Instead of dark blues the God looked like a glowing coal. A mixture of red and black silks looked amazing on the pale skinned God.

“Also been feeling like a drink the way we hear it.” Margo muttered

“I heard that.” the God said neutrally, “You should stay out of other people's business.”

“When Tod is involved it becomes our business.” Margo countered in a slightly less hostile tone

The God rolled his eyes, “Todd did nothing except bring certain facts into the light. For the better really. It made me aware of a few things that could use correcting. Speaking of which, how goes the building of my invention?”

“Perfectly as far as anyone can tell.” Eliot raised a questioning eyebrow, “I looked over the plans myself. It's some very advanced mechanics.” the unasked questions hung in the air

“You pick things up when you get to be my age.” was the God's only response before he walked over and plopped down on the opposite side of Margo's perch. He reached around inside of his robes before pulling out a familiar looking book.

“Is that from the Physical Kid's Cottage?” Eliot sat up a little straighter while Margo plucked the book from the God's hand

“Yup.” the God nodded, “Nice old pad by the way. And your other Royal halves aren't half bad despite their habit of sticking their noses into things that don't concern them.”

“They do that a lot.” Margo confessed with a sigh as she flipped through the book's pages, “So do I.” she snapped the book shut, “Why do you have an advanced volume on Traveling Magic? You're a God. You don't need this stuff right?”

“Not usually.” The God leaned back on his elbows and glared at the Throne Room ceiling, “But there are one or two places that remain closed to me.” he shot a pointed look at the book, “That thing talked about beings who can get around stuff like that. Travelers right?”

Eliot shared an uneasy glance with Margo, “We know what Travelers are.” he said carefully, “Very rare, very powerful. Or at least they were. Without Magic...”

“Gah!” the God's sudden outburst of frustration made the Royal duo jump, “Why is Magic such a pain in my ass?” He looked at them, slight pleading in his eyes, “Please tell me the pair of you have managed to accomplish something, anything, without fucking Magic.”

“I taught Fillory how to properly farm.” Eliot supplied proudly

They both looked at Margo expectantly. She hummed, “I'll get back to you later.”

The God sighed and stood, “Fine, whatever. I'll fix the stupid Well so I can find a Traveler. How much longer do your Engineers need to finish?”

“A few days maybe.” Eliot replied. He saw the God's frame shift and knew the Being was about to vanish again, “Can we talk before you go?” he asked quickly

“I guess.” The God looked at them expectantly

“We just need to clarify a few guidelines.” Eliot explained hastily, “Like how to get in touch with you if we need you. Or what to call you. I feel uncomfortably Christian referring to you as Our God all the time.”

“Glacio.” the God interrupted

“I'm sorry?”

“My name is Glacio. That's what you call me. As for getting in touch...” Glacio pondered for a few moments, “Offer some gold and call my name. Seems traditional enough.”

“Where do we go?” Margo asked

“Nowhere in particular.” Glacio shrugged, “It's not like I have a temple or anything.”

“I think the people of Fillory are working on that.” Eliot commented, “Though they would probably build a better one if you actually showed yourself to them. Right now I think it's just a carbon copy of Embers old place.”

“I didn't ask for that.” Glacio seemed genuinely confused

“You didn't have to.” Margo explained, “You are the most powerful thing around and can basically destroy the whole world on a whim. There's a reason people worship Gods, and it's not usually because they like them.”

“Fair point.” Glacio's brow wrinkled, “I”ll think about talking to them.” he made a little half turn, paused, and then added, “Just hold off on summoning for a bit. I'm heading outside the dimensions for a few days. I have to get one last thing for the Well Spring.” he vanished

Eliot squirmed slightly on the cold stone beneath him, “I have this feeling that he wasn't telling us everything.”

“Probably not.” Margo agreed

\---------BREAK----------------------

Len took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His body sank further into the soft grass under him. A peaceful mountain top was the perfect place to meditate. Len had never really tried meditation that much. Lisa had made an effort of getting him into it but Len had never been that good at clearing his mind. There were always plans to plot and kinks that needed working out of something. Len was sure he could do it this time though. Mostly because his goal was not to clear his mind. He was going to think about Time as hard as he could. According to Time itself these actions would be enough to Astral Project Len to wherever the Consciousness was. It was how they would communicate from now on. Len took one last deep breath.

Between one moment and the next Len moved. It wasn't a physical shift though. Len was still aware of his butt planted on the mountain top. It was more like his brain had been scooped out and transported across the universe at light speed. Len was glad his stomach had stayed behind, otherwise he probably would have vomited at the feeling. He looked around at the familiar blue and white void.

“You have returned so soon.” the Voice of Time said curiously, “Is the world I gave you destroyed already?”

“Were you expecting it to be destroyed?” Len asked, “I would think the answer was yes. Seeing how you dropped me on a world dying from lack of resources.”

“Through their own actions.” the Voice added

“No, because someone threw a tantrum over the loss of their murderous and hedonistic children.” Len countered with mild irritation, “I can't help my people without some kind of Magic. They're too dependent on it.”

“Why should you care?” The Voice almost sounded exasperated, “You are a God now Leonard Snart. You are above such petty things as the needs of others.”

“Petty?” Len tried to keep his voice level, “I thought you put me there to be the new God of Fillory. Isn't protecting my people the whole point?”

“No.”

“Than what is?”

“Entertainment.” the Voice sounded like it was getting frustrated with him, “You saved the life of a God Leonard. You were given your reward. Please don't tell me that I have to give you instructions on how to play with it too.”

“Play with...” Len took another breath. This required a different approach than he had planned. He had thought Time was kinder than the stories he had heard about other Gods. He should have known better. The only reason this disembodied prick had ever even paid attention to Len was because of the Oculus. He was nothing to Time except the mouse who pulled out a thorn. After a few seconds Len got an idea, “I need Magic to make it work right.”

“Explain.”

“It's too dull.” Len insisted, trying to sound slightly whiny, “I keep hearing stories about how things used to be. Curses, enchantments, travelers from other worlds. All I get is a bunch of miserable people who are too busy complaining to do anything interesting. Doesn't seem like such a great reward to me.”

During the pause that followed Len worried he may have pushed too hard. Then, “You are right Leonard Snart.” the tone was a bit reluctant, as if it was embarrassed for not having considered Len's points, “But I do not control Magic's flow. I can not be the one to fix it.”

“Actually I have a thought about that.”

\-----------------------------BREAK---------------------------------

Eliot and Margo stared around the cave in awe, “I had no idea it was so big on the inside.” Margo admitted

“At one time the water level was to the ceiling.” Tip mentioned while eyeing the near by machine warily, “At least that's what the legends say.”

“I hope that doesn't happen.” Eliot said as he watched Idri inspect a dry creek bed, “At least not while we're down here.”

“Your Majesty.” a short man dressed in blue presented Eliot with a small wooden box. Eliot took it, placed it on the ground, and opened it. There was a small pile of gold coins inside. He cleared his throat, “I use the gold to call forth our God, Glacio. Please see this humble offering and appear before us.”

Several seconds passed in silence. After a full minute people started looking around, “Did you do it correctly?” Idri asked hesitantly

“Sounded fine to me.” Glacio's sudden appearance made a few people jump. Eliot watched as Glacio picked up the small chest, “Not a bad offering either.” Glacio moved a finger around inside the box, obviously counting. His gaze shifted to the machine while the box dissipated into thin air, “Looks great.” he turned to the Engineers gathered close by and nodded at them, “Nice work.” Eliot thought the men might faint. They appeared overwhelmed by the praise of a God.

Margo obviously didn't share their awe, “Yeah, it's nice and shiny and complicated looking. But what does it do?”

“It saves all your asses.” Glacio bluntly stated as he teleported from the ground too the top of the machine, “And you have no idea what I had to do to make sure this thing works. So a little gratitude wouldn't kill you.” 

“What do you call the gold?” Margo countered

“An offering to summon me.” Glacio replied as he opened some sort of lid at the top of the device, “Everyone go stand by the wall, this could get rough.”

Once all those present had left the immediate area Glacio reached into his dress shirt pocket and pulled out a simple cigar cutter. Eliot only had a moment to wonder what it was for before the God was cutting off his left pinky finger. Galcio only winced as his appendage was severed. The limb fell into the open latch. The _thunk_ sound of the pinky hitting the bottom of the container echoed around the chamber, “Holy shit.” Eliot couldn't help but whisper

Without taking time to pause Glacio started calling out to the air around himself, “I call upon the forces that govern all worlds. I call upon the sea that shifts and flows through all of creation. I call upon Time itself. Use the flesh of your Chosen to create a Spring. One trickle in your vast ocean. This is the favor we ask of you.”

It started as a soft blue glow from inside the machine. Then the glow grew until it was becoming too bright to look at. Glacio slammed the lid of the machine shut and dove off of it just in time. With a huge screech of moving parts and a puff of black smoke the device began to move. Though the point of it's movements were unclear there was one part that drew everyone's attention. A faucet like attachment at one end had started to shudder. After sever breathless moments a single drop of blue something fell out and hit the dry creek bed below. It was followed by another drop. And then a few more. The drops became a trickle. And the trickle soon became a steady flow. It was like a garden hose but it's effect was far greater. Before their very eyes the empty bed became a raging river. The ground around them began to glow and hum. Eliot gasped as Magic swirled through him from the ground up. He fell to his knees, only vaguely aware that others were doing the same.

Idri's strong arms wrapped around Eliot's chest to help the King to his feet, “Eliot, are you alright?”

“Fine.” Eliot assured though he didn't pull away from the embrace, “Just a head rush from all the Magic coming back.” Eliot flexed his interior muscles and frowned, “It feels different.”

“It is.” Glacio was stumbling around, clearly dizzy or too tired to stand properly. His freshly created stump was bleeding on the ground. Eliot watched Glacio plop ungracefully to the cold stone while continuing to explain, “I hit up the Being that made me for a little extra juice. The machine converts that energy into something almost exactly the same as your version of Magic. You'll get used to the feeling after a while.”

“Are seriously crazy?” Margo asked while walking slowly over to them. She was clearly suffering her Magic refuel with more grace than Eliot. She looked down at the bleeding stump with disgust, “You just chopped off a fucking finger!”

“No shit.” Glacio looked like he was trying to glare but it didn't really work while he was yawning, “And you're welcome.” his eyes were slowly closing. It was obvious Glacio was fighting his fatigue, “Just don't do anything stupid until I wake up at least.” the God gave up and a few seconds later he was snoring softly

“Energy drain.” Margo said succinctly


End file.
